Reign of Terror
by AlternaterWeird Fics Guy
Summary: The Reign of Terror has begun. Lord Voldemort is bent on world domination, and not even Harry Potter can stop him.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, starting new account and new fic! Hope you enjoy and please Review!! Also Flames will be fed to Dudley, which will make look like an elephant.  
  
Disclaimer:Alternater: Is there even any POINT in doing this?! Rowling: Yes, you steal, I sue. Alternator: You don't have the guts to sue me! Rowling: Grrrr..This isn't over...  
  
  
  
  
  
Reign of Terror  
  
Since I hate Iraq and Palestine, this will be at the beginning at every chapter.  
  
Oh when the curd, curd, curd  
  
Curd is the word Oh when the curd curd curd, curd is the word.. Bomb bomb bomb Bomb Iraq, Bomb Bomb Iraq Oh let's bomb Iraq Oh yeah, lets attack That maniac So my missiles are a cruising Givin me a bruising in Iraq! Bomb Bomb, Bomb Iraq Send home the plane I'm feelin your pain And lets doin your election You had to be insane! Bomb, Bomb Iraq, Bomb Bomb Bomb Iraq! Yeah lets bomb Iraq I'm gonna do it like my poll says Do it in doses Bomb Bomb Iraq What will you do, the day I'm through I'll bomb another country that is nastier than you! Bomb Iraq! Bomb Bomb Iraq!!! Oh yeah lets bomb Iraq. So damned if I do, Damned if I don't Bomb Iraq Bomb Bomb Iraq! Bomb Bomb KABOOM!  
  
Reign of Terror  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat on his small bed, wondering. For the past two years, since 4th year, the Dark Lord Voldemort has been assaulting the wizarding world, on his quest for world domination and Muggle Immortality. He has already had gained Magical Immortality, three months ago. You see, there are two types of Immortality. Muggle and Magical. If you are Magically Immortal, then no spell will kill you. If you are Muggleful Immortal, then no weapon can kill you. If you are both, then you are invincible. Simple as that.  
  
You see, for the past two years, Voldemort had made no move to attack Harry, or Hogwarts. And now it was 1997, and Harry was 17 years old. He was about 6'2. His emerald eyes were sparkling, and his hair was still midnight black, untamed as ever. In his 6th year, he had corrected his vision, so therefore, he no longer needed glasses. And now he was here, sitting on his small bed, wondering. He was wondering about Voldemort. About the King of Darkness, as was his new title, in the middle of fifth year, when he massacred the town of Rowena's Nest, killing 143 wizards and witches alike. One of them, Cho Chang, the heir to Ravenclaw. This death had affected Harry greatly, and he didn't talk for a week. So only The heirs to Gryffindor and Slytherin were left. The heir to Hufflepuff had been killed, unknowing to everyone that he the heir, was killed in Harry's 4th year. His name was Cedric Diggory. Ever since then, he had been leaving the message 'There is only power and those to weak to seek it' along with his ghostly Dark Mark, in the sky.  
  
And now Harry was wondering. Wondering about Power. About Good and Evil. About Death. Harry Potter was wondering about absolute power, and how to use it. For he liked power, more than anything else now. He wondered about life. He wondered about love. He wondered about betrayal. Harry Potter, son to James and Lily Potter, Heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin wondered about Power and those to weak to seek it..  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There! My first fic! I hope you review. I won't post the next chapter till I get 10 reviews!!! 


	2. I Always Knew Voldemort Was Insane

Reign of Terror I Always Knew Voldemort was Insane.  
  
A/N:Heres chapter two! And because only 1 person reviewed, I decided I'm going to continue this story, whether or not people decide to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absouletly everything. BOW DOWN TO ME! HAHAHAA..not.  
  
Harry sighed. All this wondering made his head hurt. "Guess I'll just go to take a nap..." yawned Harry as he fell asleep.  
  
Somewhere else.. "WORMTAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Voldemort. Wormtail, cowering next to his master, replied, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes master?" Voldemort looked angrily at Wormtail for moment, then burst into laughter. "Heh heh heh. Nothing. Now go back to making me my pancakes! I want to eat in time for Teletubbies!" said a grinning Voldemort. "Yes master, of course." With that he skittled away.  
  
  
  
Somewhere else again...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a 17 year old boy, namely Harry Potter. "Dear god, that was the worst nightmare I have ever had. Gotta send a letter, gotta send a letter.yes..  
  
He took out a piece of parchment and some ink and a quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron, I just had the most terrifying dream about Voldemort. It is so horrible I cannot bear to write it in this letter. Just meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on August 24th at 11:00.  
  
Your terrified friend, Harry Potter  
  
Harry called Hedwig to him. "Hey girl, just take this to Ron's will ya? Thanks," as he tied the letter to her. She took off, only to be hit on the way out by the closed window. "HOOOOOOOOT!" screeched Hedwig angrily. "Oops, sorry, Hedwig," replied Harry as he opened the window. She flew out. He sighed. Just then a raven flew in, bearing a black letter writtin in blood red, most likely blood. He opened it nervously. It read:  
  
Dear Potter, Would you like to come to my place for a tea party and watch Barney, The Purple Dinosaur? Please? I'm really lonely here, and Wormtail is a cowering weeny.  
  
Your Insane Meglomaniac Stalker, You-Know-Who He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named The Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle King of Darkness Lord Voldemort Heir to Slytherin  
  
  
  
Harry collapsed.  
  
  
  
Three hours later, at St. Mungo's...  
  
Harry's view swam into focus, as he saw about 9 blurred shapes. He groped around for his glasses, found them and put them on. And gave a yell of surprise. Around him, were three doctors, the entire Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and Headmaster Dumbledore. "Ugh..what happened?" asked Harry. Dumbledore replied, "Well, in my office, I have about 600 dark detectors for your house. They all went off at the same time, about 3 hours ago. I apparated there, but not before taking the wards down, to your room, to find you unconscious on the floor and raven looking at your corpse- I mean body curiously. I instantly apparated to St. Mungos with you. And now you are awake." Harry looked to his doctors. "How am I?" asked Harry. One of the doctors replied, laughing, said "Well, I've never seen anyone have ten simulatinous heart attacks."  
  
Harry fainted again.  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEWER LAST CHAPTER!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	3. Surprising Invitations

Reign of Terror Chapter 2 Surprising Invitations  
  
A/N: Hello all, sorry I haven't been updating, but with lack of reviews, it got kinda discouraging, but my sister helped me to keep on writing, so I sure as hell will.  
  
  
  
After Harry returned home, he immediately went to his room. Sitting there, was another raven, with another letter. Harry cautiously opened it. It read:  
  
Dear Potter, If you received a letter from me earlier before, that was one of the younger Death Eater playing a prank on you. He has been dealt with. Why I am sending you this is because I would like you to join me and my Death Eaters. If you do not, I will send a legion of 70 Death Eaters to the Weasley house, kill everyone living there, and burn the ..shack down. Got it? You have 1 week to decide.  
  
Awaiting your response, Lord Voldemort Ranked 3rd in the Dark Order Supreme Mugkill Order of the Grim 1st class  
  
Harry stared horrified at the letter, but then, a thought crossed his mind, 'A chance to gain power..' Harry thought it over, then sent his reply to Voldemort. It read:  
  
Dear Voldemort, I...  
  
  
  
A/N: BWAHHAHAHAHAHA! I have always wanted to do a cliffhanger.. 


End file.
